The Lucky Mrs Smith
by Arynn Octavia
Summary: On a hot summer morning, manual labour helps Gil Grissom work up an appetite. Slash. Gil Grissom and Greg Sanders.


**Fandom:** CSI: Crime Scene Investigation  
**Title:** The Lucky Mrs. Smith  
**Categories:** one shot, slash, smut, and a bit of fluff and humour (if you look closely)  
**Spoilers:** none  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Gil Grissom/Greg Sanders  
**Summary:** Hard manual labour helps Gil work up an appetite. (God, that just sounds dirty.) 873 words.  
**A/N:**Written for Lauren, as requested byErin , My first EVER attempt at smut, concrit would be heaven! Forever thanks to Erin for the pointers and advice. I hope I haven't made it worse.

Helping Greg move was not Gil's idea of fun. Gil had suggested that they pay for professional movers, but Greg said it was a waste of money to pay people just to move you across town.

"Plus," he said "this is a great opportunity for us to bond." Gil couldn't say no at the look in Greg's eyes which is why he found himself leaning against the back of the Yukon, sweat trickling down his neck, and pain in his lower back.

"Damn heavy boxes!"

Greg came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Gil's waist, nestling his face into Gil's neck. "Thank you for doing this with me." Gil tried to grumble some more, but it was getting harder to find something to complain about when Greg was running his tongue along his neck and hair line. "Your sweat tastes good," he said, his words vibrating against Gil's skin.

Without giving any thought to the fact that they were out in the middle of the driveway, where any of the neighbours cold see them, Gil spun them around quickly and pinned Greg to the Yukon with his body, kissing him fiercely.

"Wow, Gil!" was all Greg could get out before Gil's rough grinding against him had rendered him speechless. Thankfully he had the presence of mind enough to see that one of the neighbours had just come out of her garage with a trash can. He grabbed Gil's lapel and yanked him inside the back of the Yukon. Greg moved into the back seat, with Gil straddling his lap before he had a chance to shut the car door, not that he even noticed it was still open. They locked eyes for a second, and each felt a jolt of electricity travel through his body.

Gil leaned down and captured Greg's mouth with his own, and one of his hand found its way under his Greg's shirt. Gil's warm fingers left tingling trails across Greg's rib cage. The heat they created as they moved against each other fused with the heat of the Las Vegas summer morning, and soon their bodies were covered with a warm salty sheen. Gil's hands slid down Greg's torso as his increasingly deep kisses gave over to a feverish intensity that made Greg shudder with need.

Before Greg knew what was happening, Gil had his mouth attached to his neck, and had started unbuttoning his pants. Greg's hands made it to Gil's upper arms and he grasped them so tight that his knuckles went white and his finger ached. Their breath was coming in almost synchronised puffs, and Gil's movements become slightly erratic as he fumbled with Greg's zipper. Finally, with some manoeuvring, Gil had Greg's pants pushed down his hips just enough to get at what he wanted. He slowly backed away and got down on his knees with his body between the middle Captain's seats.

"Oh…GOD!" Gil had never deep throated Greg before today, and all Greg could think was he hoped there would be a whole lot more of this in the future. He closed his eyes and dropped his head back against the seat. He was lost in the feeling of it all, enjoying Gil's breaths that were coming faster and faster, puffing against his abdomen.

But when Gil moaned deep in his throat, Greg's head snapped up and his eyes snapped open. He looked down and saw that Gil had his hand down the front of his own pants. Gil looked up at him and their eyes locked, and damn if this wasn't the hottest thing Greg had ever seen in his life.

Greg reached down with his right hand and grabbed Gil's free hand, their fingers intertwining. He tried to keep their eyes locked, but as it become too much, Greg gave Gil's hand a warning squeeze right before he threw his head back and screamed out his orgasm.

Gil released Greg from his mouth and laid his head on Greg's lap. Greg wanted to help him out, but wasn't capable of moving at the moment, so he just stroked his fingers through Gil's hair until Gil came less than a minute later. Greg sat there until his breathing returned to normal, then pulled Gil's head up so he could look at him. Gil was still panting hard, and Greg decided that THIS was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. He leant down and kissed Gil.

When Gil finally looked capable of coherent thought, Greg said, "You've got to teach me how to do that!"

"Yah...guh." Gil tried to talk, but was still too out of breath

Greg kissed him one more time, then pulled him up and out of the car. "Come on, let's get inside," he said leading him into Gil's townhouse. 'No, OUR townhouse,' he corrected himself, as he shut the front door behind them.

Mrs. Smith watched the two men walk up to the house, her lower jaw roughly level with her bellybutton. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed, but she secretly hoped that Dr. Grissom and his boyfriend made a habit of this, because then she wouldn't mind so much when her husband forgot to take out the garbage before leaving for work.

_finis_


End file.
